worldofschismfandomcom-20200214-history
Origins
All things that happened before The Great Schism, are lost to the Blackmyst. The Great Schism was the moment the world broke into piece, shattered. Titan, the greatest Leviathan, emerged from the ground. Blazing rocks sprung forth from the earth as the land started to split. After Titan flew off, many other Leviathans followed from the growing cracks. Kingdoms split, houses disappeared and towns were devastated by this event. While the land split open and Leviathans appeared, large portions of land were swallowed into the deep dark abyss. The Blackmyst first appeared beneath the feet of those that lived on land. Oceans and mountains vanished into the Blackmyst, never to return. Those that touched the Blackmyst, instantly turned to ashes. Some lucky souls were saved, creating the floating Islands of Precipice, The First Commonwealth, Solae, Penumbra and The Boneyard. These five islands harbor what is left of humanity, as it's thrown back hundreds of years. After The Great Schism, many people noticed strange new abilities within their grasp, magic came when the earth was split. Humanity harvested and developed this magick as they rebuilt themselves. Recovering and reintegrating magick into their new lives, humanity redeveloped their world into something more than it was before. The art of mastering Magick became known as infusing. Infusing and infusions are magic circles that harvest the magic energy potential in an item, manipulating what is stored inside to a new purpose. Visit the infusions page for more information There were those that worshiped the Leviathans for their gift of magic to the world, while others cursed the beings for breaking the world. What truly happened, is might never known. The ones that worshiped the Leviathans, eventually focused their appraisal solely on Titan, the first and largest Leviathan ever seen. They are now known as the Followers of Leviathan, with Titan as their master. Great cities were build on the islands that remained. Solae, the second biggest island, hosts the largest human population. With three kingdom cities in total, a large flourishing trade is active between them. Seperated by lakes and forests, these cities have vowed to help one another out if trouble arises. The largest island belongs to the kingdom of The First Commonwealth. A pyramid city, both in name and organization. Their government is made of a 5 member council that rules until their death, at which point a new one is 'elected' by the people. Vote is mandatory, and not voting results in harsh punishment. The third and last inhabited island, is Penumbra. Located directly under Solae, it's nearly always covered in shadow. Barely any plant life survives on this island. The humans on Penumbra are organized in guilds and live underground, in a vast network of tunnels. These guilds rule Penumbra through wealth. Whichever guild finds the best vein, rules the island. The other two islands are called The Boneyard and Precipice. The Boneyard floats at the level of the Blackmyst, unlike the other four islands, which float above it. Through random periods, the boneyard dips under the Blackmyst briefly. Causing everything that lives on it, to die. Precipice is the very opposite of that, located at the highest range of all islands. Precipice is a cold, mountainous area harboring barely any life. Legend has it many thieves and pirates hide their treasure here. The people of Schism travel with airships travel through airships, floating with the use of magicks they themselves invented. With the invention of All Purpose Power Suits (APPS), labour has become less intense and people can learn to specialize. Common jobs you'll find in Schism range from Airship mechanic, to Master Infusion to librarian. There are those that specialize in operating APPS and maintaining the city streets. Traders walk between towns located outside of the cities, and hunters provide food for their families. While the three free kingdoms of Solae grow prosperously, The First Commonwealth grows more tyrannical by the day. Conflict brews. Have fun!